Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $2\dfrac{10}{13}-1\dfrac{6}{13} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {2} + {\dfrac{10}{13}} - {1} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {2} - {1} + {\dfrac{10}{13}} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{10}{13}} - {\dfrac{6}{13}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{4}{13}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{4}{13}$